A Mermaid with Dreams
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Based on Disney's the Little Mermaid, Kagome is a mermaid who dreams of living in the world above on the surface to be with the other humans. But what'll her father do and say when she falls in love with one of them?
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello my fellow readers, I'm here with a new Inuyasha and Kagome fic for you

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello my fellow readers, I'm here with a new Inuyasha and Kagome fic for you! If you read my other Inu and Kag story 'Forgive or Forget' and read a 'Beauty and the Hanyou' then you know that this one is going to be good. Now this story is based on Disney's the Little Mermaid, when Kagome's a mermaid and Inuyasha's a prince whose human and other stuff from the movie. So basically it's the same as the movie except I added a little more twists and more stuff in it, so I hope y'all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, its characters, or Disney's the Little Mermaid.

It was a beautiful day to be out on the ocean floors. Even if it was a little cloudy, it was still a beautiful day. Seagulls were flying high in the sky, and dolphins were swimming and flipping playfully against the water. Also it was a go day to go sailing. In fact there was a ship sailing out on the ocean floors today, enjoying the sea air as the sailors were singing the joyous songs of a sailor.

"Ahh isn't this great young master! The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face, It's a perfect day to be at seas, isn't it Inuyasha?" The man said, to a young man with silver hair and golden eyes who was leaning against the ship throwing up in the sea.

"Oh yes..." Inuyasha said, holding back from throwing up. "Just…freaking…. delightful." He then threw up over the deck.

"Why are we even here? You know I hate sailing Myoga, always did." Inuyasha said irritated and still somewhat sea sick.

"But it's such a nice day to be out here young master." Myoga replied happily.

"Yep finest strong wind and perfectly good sea." A sailor said, pulling the rope to the mass, until the young man from earlier came to help him pull it. "I'll bet you King Aric will be mighty pleased."

"King Aric? Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat curiously.

"Why ruler of the mer people my good boy." Another sailor said who was tending some fish they caught. "Why just every good sailor knows about him."

"Mer people, feh, yeah right, there's no such thing." Inuyasha said, not believing a word that sailor was saying.

"It ain't nonsense it's the truth! There as real as you and me believe it." The sailor said, holding a fish in his hand, shaking it in Inuyasha's face. "I'm telling you down in the depths of the ocean they live on!" He said, as the fish came out of his hand, and started slapping Inuyasha in the face with its fin, as it went back down into the sea swimming happily. Relieved that it was back in the sea where it belonged.

Of course the ocean was a joyous place to be in. But today made it even more joyous, for today there was concert being held in honor of King Aric and his lovely daughters. All the mermen, women, and children, young and old, big or small were swimming down to the concert hall, for the performance. Inside the hall, once the mer citizens were settled down, some mermen who worked for the king blew some horns as a seahorse come out.

"A-Ahem!" The seahorse said, clearing his throat to get the citizens to quiet down. "His royal highness, King Aric!" Just then a man with a crown on his head, and carrying a trident came out riding in a chariot led by two dolphins. The citizens were applauding him and cheering him on, welcoming him as he used his trident to light up the chandler on the ceiling. "And now presenting the most devious, indigenous composer of the seven seas! The greatest, magnificent, Kado!" The seahorse said, as a crab come out in a seashell like chariot led by two angelfish.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Kado." King Aric said, toward Kado.

"Oh your majesty, this concert will be the finest I've ever conducted. Also it's the breaking point in my career." Kado said, as King Aric put his chariot in a booth like stance high up on a ledge, letting the dolphins go. "Your daughters will be spectacular!"

"Yes I'm looking forward to it, especially my little Kagome."

"Yes, yes she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." He said, then riding away from the king. "If only she would show up for rehearsal once in a while." He mumbled that last comment to himself. Kado got off his chariot as soon as he was at his stand in front of the orchestra. He reached into his chariot and pulled out his music sheet, then placed it on the music stand. He flipped through the pages and when he found the song he was looking for, he raised his conductor stick and then signaled the orchestra to play their instruments. Once the music started playing, the bubble curtains were pulled back as three large clams showed. When they opened two girls in each clam were inside as they started to sing.

"Oh we are the daughters of Aric, great father of all who has named us well." The girls sang, as King Aric smiled proudly. "Ashley." The girls sang, as a girl with a blue mer fin sang. "Cornelia." The sisters sang, as a girl with a red mer fin started to sing. "Pearl." Then a girl with a yellow-green mer fin sang her part. "Lily." The sisters sang, as the girl with the orange mer fin started to sing her part. "Felicity." They sang again, as the girl named Felicity with the purple mer fin sang her part also. After she sang her part a larger clam came into view. "And now here's the youngest in her musical debut, her voice is amazing and were presenting her to you, with Kado who has trained her well so voice sounds like as perfect as a bell, she's our sister Kago….." When the claim opened up, the sisters gasped in surprise seeing that their sister wasn't in there. Kado gasped in surprise also and got nervous when he turned around to see that King Aric was fuming with anger.

"KAGOME!!" King Aric yelled, in absolute anger, not seeing his daughter in the clam.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well what did you think? I hope you liked it, and yes I know its short but don't worry since it's really short I'll try to update a little sooner. And sadly I won't be able to update until school starts because my cousin told me not to put disks of any kind on his computer. And now he's mad that I did, so I promise I'll update as soon as I can okay. So please R&R, because I won't update if I don't have at reviews over 5.


	2. Chapter 2

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm finally here with the second chapter! Sorry I had to keep you guys waiting , but I get to get some work done for the 1st quarter since it ended already and turn in missing work. Hopefully I made honor roll, cause if I don't I'm gonna be very disappointed and hate myself for not making it. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**someawesomeperson- **Oh I know I have great ideas. If you read my other stories on my account, you should know.

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX- ** I loved Disney's the Little Mermaid also when I was a kid. Especially the song Kiss the Girl, Part of Your World, and Under the Sea as a little kid. But don't worry it may be similar to the movie now. But later on in the story it will be switched up, so don't worry.

**XGabrilleaxbltonx- **I'm glad you think it's a great story, I think the movie is great. And thanks for the advice about not getting a lot of reviews. But hopefully when I finish this story I hope to have a lot of reviews.

Behind the top of another sunken ship, a mermaid looked over in amazement at what she was seeing in the distance.

"Kagome! Kagome, wait for me!" A little voice called out to her.

"Shippo hurry up." Kagome called back, to the little boy. Yes this girl was Kagome, the youngest daughter of King Aric. She was a beautiful mermaid with raven black hair, dark brown eyes, and green fin, with a blue shell-like bikini top to cover her chest area.

"Kagome you know I can't swim that fast." Shippo said, as he finally swam up to her. Shippo was a cute little merkid, with a cute little blue fin. He was Kagome's best friend, and even though he was a little kid. Kagome loved him all the same.

"There it is Shippo." She said, pointing to a large sunken ship. It was the newest one she saw in the area where most of the sunken ships were.

"Yeah, it's neat. Now let's get outta here." He said, trying to swim away. But Kagome grabbed his fin and pulled him back.

"Your not getting cold fins now are you?" She said, swimming toward the sunken ship.

"Who me? No way." He said, swimming to catch up to her. "It's just that uh…it looks damp in there. And I think I maybe coming down with something." He said, as they stopped near a window. "Yeah I got this cough." He then started fake coughing, hoping Kagome believed him.

"Alright fine by me, but I'm going inside. You can stay here and watch out for sharks." Kagome said, going through the ship window.

"Alright good idea, you go in and I'll stay here and look out for…WHAT SHARKS! Kagome!" Shippo said, scared as he tried to get through the window, but ended up being stuck. "Kagome…I can't…I mean….Kagome help!" Kagome swam to him and chuckled slightly to herself.

"Oh Shippo." Kagome then started to try and pull Shippo through the window.

"Kagome, do you think they're sharks around here?" Shippo asked, really worried. Just then a body swam by where Shippo was.

"Shippo don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." Shippo whined, as he got through the window fine. They started to swim around the first deck, looking at everything carefully.

"Yeah, this is great. I mean I really like this, excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corne…AAAAHHHH!!!!!! Kagome!" He screamed, when he saw a skeleton in the corner. Then swam to Kagome as fast as he could, knocking her down in the process.

"Oh Shippo are you ok?" Kagome asked him, worriedly as she saw him shaking literally.

"Yeah sure…I-I'm really ok." Shippo said, still shaking until Kagome shushed him. They continued there search on the ship until they swam up onto the upper part of the ship and Kagome saw something that caught her eye in the corner on a table.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Have you ever seen anything so fantastic in your entire life?" Kagome said, as she swam to the object and picked it up to examine it.

"Cool! But uh…what is it?" Shippo asked, looking at the object in her hand. The object was a fork.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Adler will know." She said, placing the fork in her little bag.

"W-What was that?" Shippo asked, as he heard movement. Making him swim around near window in panic. "D-Did you hear something?"

"Hmm..I wonder what this one is?" She said, picking up pipe form shelf and examining it.

"Kagome." Shippo said, getting worried.

"Shippo will you relax, nothings going to happen." She said, Just then a big shadow cast behind Shippo, making him turn around to come face to face with a big white shark. Opening his jaw to eat him. When he closed his jaw to eat Shippo, it caused the window Shippo was at to break.

"SHARK, SHARK! LOOK AT THE SHARK!" Shippo yelled, catching Kagome's attention, as he was swimming away form the shark. Kagome and Shippo went above another deck and before they could go any further, the shark popped up and snapped its jaws at them. Eating the floorboard along the way.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Shippo screamed as him and Kagome were getting away. Kagome then noticed that her bag got in the floorboard and swam to get it before the shark ate it. They swam trying to lose the shark, until Shippo reached the same window that he couldn't get through at first.

"Oh no!" Shippo said, swimming to the window. But when he tried to get through, he got stuck again. Until Kagome pushed him through with her following after. When the shark went after them, he broke the whole side of the ship. Kagome and Shippo swam, and swam as fast as they could go, trying to lose the shark. As they were swimming, Shippo wasn't looking were he was going and hit his on the look out post from one of the ships and started to fall sown. Kagome saw Shippo and went to catch him before the shark could come and get him. When he fell, she caught him threw a large anchor hole, and when the shark tried to go through the hole, he got stuck. Kagome picked up her little bag off the ground, beside the anchor where she dropped it and started to swim away from the shark.

"You big bully!" Shippo said, to the shark. Sticking his tongue out at him. The shark snapped his jaws at Shippo. Causing him to swim away form him and to Kagome scared.

"Hahaha, Shippo you really are a guppy."

"I am not." He whined, as they both swam to the surface.

Up on the surface, on a small piece of land, there was a seagull humming to himself, while playing with a telescope.

"Adler!" He looked through the big part of the telescope making it seem as though Kagome was a feet away from him.

"Whoa, mermaid up the port! Kagome, how you doing kid?!" Adler said, as he removed the telescope and saw that she was up to his face. "Whoa what a swim."

"Adler, look what we found." Kagome said, putting her bag on the surface.

"Yeah there was this sunken ship, and it was really creepy." Shippo said.

"Human stuff huh? Well let me see." Adler said, as he got down from the top of his chair. He went to Kagome's bag and went through her bag, until he pulled out the fork. "Wow oh wow, look at this! Wow now is this something interesting."

"Well..what is it?" Kagome asked, excitedly.

"It's a dingle hopper." Adler said, holding up the fork. "Humans use these little objects…to fix their hair up. See a little twirl here, and a yank there and…" He twirled the fork in his feathers on top of his head. He then yanked it and ended up with an afro like do on his head. "And now you got a good hairdo on your head, that humans go crazy over." Adler said, handing the fork to Kagome.

"Wow, a dingle hopper."

"What about that one?" Shippo asked, indicating to the pipe.

"Now this…this I haven't seen in years." Adler said, picking up the pipe.

"So what is it Adler?" Kagome asked.

"May I present to you a bandit-bowler- snorfblat." Adler said, showing it to Kagome and Shippo. Who just gazed at it in amazement. " Now the snorblat goes back to prehistoric times when humans used to sit around, and stare at people all day." He said, getting in Kagome's face. "That's very, very, boring." He said, her face. "So humans invented the snortblat to make fine music, allow me to show you." Adler put his mouth at the part where you put your mouth at and blew at. Causing some sand, bubbles, and seaweed to come out of it.

"Music?!" Kagome said, just realizing something.

"It's stuck!" Adler said, choking on some of the sand.

"Oh my God the concert! I completely forget, shit my father's gonna kill me!" She said, grabbing her stuff and putting it into the bag.

"The concert was today?" Shippo said, surprising that he forgot too.

"Maybe you can make a plant holder out of it or something." Adler said, holding the pipe until Kagome took it out of his feathers and put it in her bag.

"I'm sorry but I gotta…I gotta go! Thank you Adler, I'll come back if I find something else!" Kagome said, as her and Shippo started to swim under water.

"Anytime sweetie! Anytime!" Adler called, waving good-bye. As Kagome and Shippo were rushing back to the castle, two eels were watching them as they were heading back. But through their eyes, someone else was watching them.

"Yes, hurry home little princess." The person said, looking at her little bubble ball, seeing Kagome swimming back to the castle. "We wouldn't to miss daddy's little celebration would we. Ha! Back then we didn't have stupid little celebrations like that. We had magnificent parties and big feasts, while I lived in the palace. And now look at me…the magnificent Kikyo, wasting away to practically nothing. Banished to exile for witchcraft, practically starving. While King Aric and his subjects celebrate!" Kikyo said, angrily. Kikyo had a pale ghostly skin, long black hair that reached her spine. A black merfin, and a black seashell like bikini top to cover her chest. "Well I'll give those loyal assholes something to celebrate soon enough. Britzil, Jackal" Kikyo called, to her eels, who were watching Kagome. "I want you keep an extra eye on that little princess for me. She maybe the key to Arics undoing." Kikyo said, evilly.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's it for chapter 2! I really hoped y'all like it. So please send lots of reviews so I can update.


	3. Chapter 3

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello again, I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I couldn't update sooner but you know how hard it is when you have

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello again, I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I couldn't update sooner but you know how hard it is when you have stuff to do such as homework and getting ready for college and etc. However I have been sick but I feel better now, plus practicing for my schools Christmas show took some of my writing time. So I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took me awhile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I do though own the made up characters such the King and etc.

Kagome and Shippo were swimming as fast as they could when they finally made it to the palace.

"Phew! We made it without father knowing we came back Shippo." Kagome said, happily.

"There you are!" One of Kagome's older sisters, Mira said, swimming up to her angrily. "Where in the seven reigns of the ocean were you? You do realize that we had a concert today Kagome, and YOU were supposed to sing an important song."

"I'm really sorry Mira I just forgot…"

"Forgot?! How could you forget the most important day for us and father?" Mira said, angrily toward her.

"Your back, and just where have you been Kagome?" Kagome's other older sister Lily asked her, swimming up to Mira, upset also.

"I-I-I." Kagome stuttered.

"Well it doesn't matter because father wants to see you in the throne room." Lily told her calmly.

"F-Father wants to see me?" Kagome asked her a bit fearfully. She knew how her father was like when he was mad, especially from the times when her older sisters got in trouble with and they all used to come out crying.

"Yeah, he told all of us that if we saw you when you got back to wherever you were to tell you that he wanted to talk to you." Lily told her.

"Okay…is ummm…is daddy mad at me." Kagome asked her sisters nervously.

"No not really…well…not much as before that is." Mira told Kagome.

"Okay thanks…I guess." Kagome told them as she and Shippo swam away to the throne room.

"Good luck baby sister!" Lily called after her.

"Yeah after what you did, you're gonna need it!" Mira yelled. When Kagome and Shippo made it to the throne room, they stopped near the entrance.

"Shippo you stay here and wait till I'm done talking to father ok."

"Ok Kagome." Shippo said to her, as Kagome went inside the throne room and saw her father and Kado looking at her quite upset. Well at least Kado was looking at her upset.

"Kagome." King Aric said, in a calm but irritated voice.

"Dad."

"Do you know what today was?"

"Yes father, I know what today was, and I feel really bad about it." Kagome said, looking down sadly.

"Oh Kagome I just don't know what I'm going to do with you." King Aric said.

"Daddy I'm sorry I just forgot…." Kagome tried to explain.

"As a result of your careless behavior."

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Kado said, upset.

"The entire celebration and concert was...uh."

"Well it was ruined!" Kado filled in for the king. "That's all, completely destroyed! This concert was to be the best time of my career." He said, now getting in Kagome's face. "Now all thanks to you I'm the laughing stalk of the entire damn ocean!" Shippo hearing this and watching the scene swam in and got in Kado's face.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Shippo said, angrily to Kado, who just moved back surprised. "Well uh…first…uh…this shark chased us, yeah, yeah, and we tried...but we couldn't and then he was like GRRR! And, and we were like whoa! sigh of relief Then we were safe, then the seagull said this was this and that was that."

"Wait, seagull?" King Aric said, confused.

"Oops." Shippo said, realizing what he just said and hid behind Kagome, with her giving him an evil glare.

"You went up to the surface again didn't you…didn't you?" King Aric said, getting up from his throne and getting closer to Kagome, causing her to back away a bit.

"Nothing happened, I'm perfectly fine." Kagome said.

"Kagome how many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those monsters…those humans!"

"Daddy their not monsters, in fact they seem like nice creatures."

"There dangerous, do you think I want my youngest daughter snared by some fish eaters hook."

"Daddy I'm not a little girl anymore, and if you remembered I'm sixteen years old now and I'm not some damn child anymore!" Kagome said.

"Don't you talk and take that tone with me young lady!"

"But…"

"As long as you're under my ocean, you'll live under my rules!" King Aric said, interrupting Kagome and making her upset.

"But dad if you would just listen!" Kagome tried to explain.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD! And I never, ever want to hear about you from your sisters or anyone else about you going to the surface again, IS THAT CLEAR!" King Aric told her, causing Kagome to swim away angrily with Shippo following behind.

"sigh Do you…do you think I was too hard on her?" King Aric asked Kado.

"Of course not sir, if Kagome was my daughter I'd show her who was boss. None of this going to the surface and all of this bullshit, no sir I'd keep her under tight control." Kado said, as Aric started to get an idea.

"You are simply right Kado." King Aric said.

"Of course I'm right sir."

"Kagome needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over her and keep her out of trouble."

"All the time."

"And you Kado are just the crab to do it!" The King said, as Kado looked at him shocked, then crawled away from the king and the throne room.

"Why do I put myself in these damn situations? I should be writing songs, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager!" Kado said to himself. He then saw Shippo hand Kagome a small bag, then swim off. Kado pondered of where they were going and decided to go off after them. "What is that girl off to now?"

As Kagome and Shippo were swimming to where they were going, Kado was hot on their trail until he had to stop and take a breath. Kado then saw them stop no front of some boulder, and Kagome moved it as her and Shippo both entered the secret cave. Kado followed them in unnoticed before the rock closed in on him. When Kado was in the cave, he gasped in shock and surprise to see all the different kinds of things from the human world.

"Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asked her, as she was looking at the fork in her hand.

"If only I can make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does, I mean I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad?" Kagome said to Shippo. "I mean look at all the stuff I got." She started as she saw to some of the things she found. "I got some gadgets and gizmos and these other stuff. If you some unknown things I've got at least twenty of them." Kagome said, showing Shippo a box full of screws and bottle openers making Shippo gasp in wonder.

"But who cares, there's no big deal. Even though I have all these things I want something more." Kagome said to Shippo looking dreamily into space.

"What else could you want Kagome?" Shippo asked her.

'Yes, what else could you want?' Kado thought as he watched them from out of their view.

"I wanna be were the people are, I wanna see them up close, walking around on those…umm what do you call them…oh yes feet." Kagome said, playing with Shippo's fin. "Flipping your fins you don't really get that far. But I but with legs they can be used for running and jumping." She then swam up to almost the top of the cavern. "Man Shippo I just wish I could apart of their world. Hell I'm willing to know what they know. Ask them my questions and hopefully get some answers about the wonders of their world. Damn Shippo, when the hell is to my turn? Oh God wouldn't I love to explore that shore up above." Kagome said, stretching her hand to the top of the cave. "Out of the sea." She said sadly, and then slowly coming down to the bottom to sit on a huge chair shaped rock. "I really wish I could…part of their world." She said looking sadly at the top pf the cavern. Next then you know you hear of couple of things crash down, causing Shippo to hide somewhere and Kagome to turn her head to the noise and saw Kado tangled in some of her things. "Kado!"

Kado got untangled from some of her things and got up angrily and started to yell at her. "Kagome what are you….how could you…what the hell is all of this?"

"It's uh…it's my collection." Kagome said, a bit nervously.

"Oh I see your collection. If you father were to come here and knew about all of this..!"

"Your not going to tell him are you?" Shippo said, going up to Kado worriedly.

"Oh please Kado don't tell my father, he would never understand." Kagome said to him pleading.

"Kagome you are in a lot of pressure down here." He said taking her hand and pulling her with him. "Come with me and I'll take you home and let you have something warm to drink." While he was trying to pull Kagome with him, a big shadow was casting over the top of the cavern hole, which was weird since a few minutes ago light was coming form the moonlight.

"What in the world do you suppose?" Kagome said, as she swam out of the cavern and to the top of the surface with Kado calling out to her. When Kagome got to the top, she saw some fireworks in the sky and a big ship. Shippo and Kado then came up to the surface to see what she was looking at.

"Kagome what are you doing?" He said, then turned to see the big ship and gasped in shock. "Oh my great jellyfish!" Kagome then swam away from them so she could get a closer look at it. "Kagome, Kagome, wait! Please come back!" Kado yelled out to her. When Kagome got closer to the ship, she used the wood to climb up against the ship and looked on the balcony from one of the rails. Kagome saw that a bunch of sailors were on the ship happy and having a good time, playing instruments and just having a good time. She also saw a big shaggy dog, jumping around with the sailors to the music and very happy also. The dog then stopped and started to sniff the floor. When Kagome saw that the dog was coming near her, she hid away from it against the side of the ship. When she thought it was okay to look back unto the ship, she saw the shaggy dog in her face and then gave her a big lick to her face.

"Yo Buddy, you runt come here boy!" A voice said, causing the dog to go near the source. Once the dog left, Kagome went back to peering on the ship and touched her cheek where the dog had licked it.

"Hey dog, what cha doing?" The voice said, as the dog came to a man that had long silver hair that reached his spine, and the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen. The dog kept trying to jump on him, and give him a lick to his face every now and then causing him to laugh. "Ahh, come on Buddy enough of that!" Kagome looked on at him in awe as she thought of how cute he was.

"Hey there Kagome, quite a show on that ship huh?" Alder said, coming up to Kagome.

"Adler be quiet, they'll hear you!" Kagome said, in an angry whisper so the people on the ship wouldn't hear him and then went back to looking on the ship.

"Ohhhh I see, I see." Adler said, as he came next to Kagome on the side ship. "WERE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Adler started, then had his beak closed by Kagome's hand so he would shut up and not give them away.

"I never saw a human up this close before." Kagome said, as she saw the man playing a flute as the dog was moving to the music. "sigh He's very handsome isn't he?" Kagome said dreamily, looking at him.

"I don't know he looks kind of hairy and slobbering and stuff." Adler said, starching his head and looking at Buddy.

"No Adler not that one." Kagome said, directing his gaze to the man. "The one playing the snorfblast."

"Quiet, quiet everyone, it is now my honor to present Prince Inuyasha with this large, extravagant, very expensive birthday present." Myoga said standing next to a huge thing being covered by a large sheet, with the sailors on the ship were clapping for it.

"Wow Myoga, you old fart you shouldn't have." Inuyasha said, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

"I know." Myoga said, with no emotion. "And here it is, happy birthday Inuyasha." He said as a sailor removed the sheet to see that the present was a statue of Inuyasha standing on top of some stone holding a sword in one hand and wearing a piece of armor almost like a knight, with a cape and all. Inuyasha looked at the thing funny while Buddy growled at the statue in anger.

"This is the ugliest piece of shit I had ever seen." Inuyasha said, going up looking at it even closer. "I don't look like this."

"Well I like it, it shows the side of you I wish to see. Of course I had hoped to use this as a wedding present." Myoga said, giving him that certain look that most parents give their children that said 'you need to hurry the hell up and get married.'

"I knew something was up with you." Inuyasha said giving him an irritated look.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but…"

"Myoga don't even freaking start with me again on this whole marriage thing." Inuyasha said, as he started to walk to the place where Kagome and Adler were and hid from his view. "Look your not still upset because I didn't go for Princess Trista are you? The girl just wasn't my type. She was very annoying, rude and she was way older than me."

"Oh Inuyasha it isn't me alone, the entire Kingdom wants to see you settle down with the right girl." Myoga said, and from the bottom of the ship Kagome was looking up from the side, sitting on one of the wooden parts of the ship.

"Relax will ya Myoga. Look I'll get married one day okay." Inuyasha said, as he took a seat on the balcony. "I just haven't found her yet."

"Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough for her."

"Don't worry Myoga and believe me when I find her I'll know, it'll be like BAM hit me, like lightening." Inuyasha replied, and then they turned their heads to hear a clap of thunder and lightening flash across the sky. Another flash of lightening flashed across the sky, as the ship started to rock along with the violent waves of the sea, as it also started to rain lightly but not to heavy as the sky became darker than before.

"HURRICANES A COMING!" A sailor yelled from top of the look out. "STAR RIGHT, SECURE THE SHIP. COME ON MEN GET HER SECURE!" The sailors on the ship then started to rush around the ship and tried to secure the ship better as it started to rain extra harder and the wind started to pick up that you could barely see through it. The ship rocked even faster against the hard waves of the angry, violent sea. As the wind blew harder, Adler stared to blow away with the wind until he grabbed onto the rope from the sails.

"Wow the winds starting to blow something weird here!" Adler yelled through the rain to Kagome. However the wind grew to strong for him that he ended up letting go of the rope and flying with the wind. "AHHHHH, KAGOME! KAGOMMMMMMMMEEEE!" He yelled as he flew with the wind.

It storm started to get really hectic, with the waves splashing up against and onto the ship. Inuyasha ran up to the wheel and tried to steer the ship, but was having some difficultly from the heavy rain and the fierce wind, rocking hard against the angry waves. Just like Adler was doing earlier, Kagome was about to be blown with the wind, until she grabbed hold of one of the ropes, but she was only able to hold onto it for a second when she let go and fell back into the ocean. She swam back up to the surface and saw just how badly the ship was rocking against the ocean waves, and how the thunder was rolling madly across the sky. When the thunder and lightning was going, one of the lightning bolts hit the mass causing it to catch on fire. Everyone on the ship saw this and jumped over board and into the ship. However some people were still on the ship trying to save some of their valuables when the fire spread and came in contact with a wooden bucket of gun powder, causing the whole ship to blow up and sending people flying into the water. Kagome saw the ship explode and pieces of wood fly over different sides of the sea. She looked around trying to find Inuyasha until she saw him starting to sink to the bottom of the ocean. Kagome quickly swam to him, before he fell to the bottom. She reached him in time and pulled him to the surface, but kept getting pulled down a few times because he was heavy. When she finally made it to the surface for him to breathe, she swam over to shore. Once on shore she laid him down on the sand laying next to his side, along with Adler who flew down near his head.

"Adler…is he…is he dead?" Kagome asked him, as Adler opened one of his eyelids, seeing if he was indeed alive.

"It's hard to say." Adler said, as he walked to his foot, and put it up to his ear. "I…I can't hear a heart beat."

"Wait no look, he's breathing!" Kagome said, as she saw Inuyasha start to breathe a bit heavily but not open his eyes. "Gods he's so beautiful." She said as she touched the side of his face, and then started to sing.

"What would I give to live where you are, what would I pay...to stay here beside you, what I do to see you smiling at meeeeee…where would we walk, where would we run, if we could stay out here in the sun just you and me." As she was singing, Inuyasha starts to come through and feels someone touching his face so he puts one of his hands over that persons. He also opens his eyes a little bit to see a beautiful girl with long raven hair and beautiful brown eyes, with the sun behind her, giving her almost a beautiful glow. "And then I could be part of your world." Kagome finished.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome then turned her head to the voice and saw a dog coming closer to them so she removed her hand from his face and jumped back into the sea before the dog could reach her.

"Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha, you really like to make my blood pressure rise do you?" Myoga said, coming towards him and helping him up.

"A girl…there was a girl." Inuyasha started.

"What girl, I didn't see anyone?" Myoga said, looking at him questionably.

"She…she rescued me…she was singing…and she had…the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." Inuyasha said, as he then started to fall down until Myoga caught him.

"Alright now, you probably just swallowed too much seawater." Myoga said.

"But she was real." Inuyasha said, looking back toward the sea.

"Like I said Inuyasha probably swallowed a little too much seawater that stuff could really make you sick, now let's get back home. C'mon Buddy." Myoga then called out to Buddy who was in the water, and ran towards them when they were beginning to leave. Behind a big rock Kagome was hiding there watching them leave, along with Shippo and Kado.

"Were just going to forget this whole thing ever happened alright." Kado began. "The King will never know, I won't tell him, so we just keep it in one peace." He finished.

"I don't know when or how but I know that someday, might be tomorrow or it might be another month, but I know that soon I'll be apart of your world." Kagome said, as she looked at them leave. And while she was watching Inuyasha leave, someone else was watching her.

"Oh no, no, no, no I can't stand this any longer, it's too damn easy!" Kikyo said, chuckling her evil little laugh at the scene in her little water crystal ball. "The girl is in love with a human, and not just any human either a prince! Oh won't daddy dearest love that, seeing his love stoned daughter in love would bring my plans into action into claiming the throne, hahahah…HAHAHAHAHAH!!"

BlueMoom Goddess: Well there it is ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, since I'm finally getting internet after Christmas, I'll be able to update a little quicker. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	4. Kagome's voice and Kikyo's sceme

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello everyone I'm FINALLY here from the dead with a new chapter, YEAH!! I feel bad that I haven't worked on this or any of my stories for the past months (years), and since I'm working I barley have the energy to sit down and type up the chapters. But anyway onward with the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Disney's the Little Mermaid; however the sea king, Kagome's sisters, Kado, and Adler I do own.

It was late morning now under the sea, as the daughters of the Sea King Aric were all getting ready for the day that was ahead of them. However as they were getting ready, they noticed a certain little mermaid wasn't present yet.

"Where is Kagome, is that girl still asleep?" Ashley asked while fixing her hair.

"I think so, I checked on her early when I woke up and she was still asleep. And from the sounds of it, it must've been really good." Cornelia said, deciding on what jewelry she should wear today.

"Good like how?" Lily asked, getting in the conversation.

"She was only humming some tune she probably made up was all."

"Well now that doesn't sound like the kind of dream I would have." Lily said, somewhat disappointed.

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter Lily! And will someone please get Kagome out of there; she was supposed to be up hours ago." Pearl said, fixing her hair as well.

"I'll get her out." Mira said, as she went near the bathroom curtain to get her baby sister out. "Kagome dear, it's time to get up." Mira called through the curtain.

"Yeah Kags you've been in your room all morning you need to get out of there!" Ashley said beside Mira. Kagome finally came out humming the same song from yesterday as her sisters looked at her wondering what was up with her cheery mood.

"What the world is up with her?" Lily asked.

"Yeah she's never this cheery in the morning." Pearl said in agreement. As Kagome sat at her vanity mirror all her sisters gathered around her to look at her through the mirror to see what was wrong with her.

"Uhhh Kagome, dear are you feeling ok?" Mira asked her, questionable.

"Of course dear sister I'm perfectly fine." Kagome replied as she started humming again while fixing her long raven hair. When she was done she was swimming toward the exit when she almost bumped into her father.

"Oh." Kagome exclaimed in surprise at almost bumping into him. "Good morning daddy." Kagome said, swimming up to his face and giving him a hug and a kiss before leaving. She continued to hum and twirl around like a ballerina under water until she was out of sight from her father and sisters.

"Oh I see what's wrong with her." Lily said, understanding Kagome's new attitude."

"The girl sure does have it bad." Cornelia said getting her fathers attention.

"Huh, got what, is Kagome sick or something?" King Aric asked starting to feel worried something may be wrong with her.

"No daddy, gosh you are so clueless!" Pearl said.

"Of course I don't understand, now what's wrong with her?" King Aric replied back. I mean he was never good at understanding this generation of mer people these days.

"Isn't it obvious daddy? Kagome's in love." Ashley said, making this sweet face like you do when someone is in love.

"Kagome…my little girl…in love?" King Aric replied chuckling a little bit from the realization. Some where outside the castle, Kado and Ariel where near the gardens while Kado was pondering on what to do from yesterdays incident. Of course while Kado was ranting and pacing back and forth on what to do about the situation, Kagome was picking flower petals off one by one.

"Hmm he loves me." Kagome said, picking off the first petal. "Hmm he loves me not." She said, making a sad face. "Hmm…he loves me, hmm…he loves me not…he loves me." She said, happily plucking the last petal off the flower. "Haha I knew it!"

"Kagome, what on earth are you rambling about?" Kado asked her, a bit irritably.

"I have to see him again…tonight. Maybe I can actually try and get a chance to talk to him this time too." She said excitedly, as she began to think of a way to see Inuyasha again. "Maybe I should find Adler and ask him where Inuyasha lives."

"Kagome, would you get your head out of the surface and back into the waters." Kado said, trying to get to her.

"I'll swim up to his castle, and then Shippo could do something to get his attention…"Kagome continued to plan, not paying attention to Kado's words.

"Down here is your home!" Kado said, sternly. He then got in front of her face. "Kagome listen to me, up there on the surface it's a mess. But life here under the sea is beautiful and far much better than it is up there. Look you may want to go up there, but that's going to be a DANGEROUS mistake. Just look at where you are, here under the ocean floor, all these wonderful things around you are just what you're looking for Kagome." As Kado was telling Kagome the cons about the surface and how wonderful it was living in the ocean. Shippo swam next to her and whispered something in her ear, making her smile and follow after him.

"So you see Kagome as to why the human world is dangerous and how under the sea is better?" Kado turned around, not seeing Kagome there in front of him. "Kagome, Kagome?" Looking around, realizing that she left him while he was talking. "Ugh…somebody's gotta nail that girl's fins to the floor."

"KADO!" A guard swam up to him really fast. "I have very important news from the sea king."

"The sea king?" Kado replied, questionably.

"He wants to see you right away, something about Kagome." The guard said.

'Oh no, he knows.' Kado thought worriedly.

Back in the throne room, King Aric was thinking about Kagome and how she was in love with someone, chuckling slightly from the realization, about his youngest daughter.

"Now I wonder…who can the lucky merman be?" When he saw Kado in the entrance, he straightened up and cleared his throat, acting like nothing happened. "Come on in Kado."

'No matter what happens I have to remain calm.' Kado thought as he began to make his way over to the King. When he finally got in front of him he played it cool and calm. "Yes your highness, you called?"

"Yes Kado, I'm very concern about Kagome. Have you noticed her acting a bit weird lately?"

"Weird your majesty?"

"She's been daydreaming, singing to herself…you haven't noticed her doing these things?" King Aric questioned Kado.

"Oh well…I never really noticed…" Kado started rambling.

"Kado." King Aric said sternly.

"Yes?" Kado said, still nervous.

"Kado I know that there is something you're keeping from me."

"Keeping something, your highness?"

"About Kagome?" This made Kado get very nervous, and start to show a bit of panic in his eyes.

"In love..." King Aric said, trying to get some information out of Kado. Just then, Kado went into hysterics and spilled out everything.

"I tried to stop her, your majesty! But like always she wouldn't listen to me! After I told her to stay away from those humans, there're bad, bad creatures!"

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!" King Aric replied angrily. It was than Kado realized that he just spilled the damn beans.

"Humans…w-who said anything about humans,' hehe?" Kado laughed nervously. He was then grabbed by the king and pulled near his face, giving him a menacing glare.

"Where is she now?"

"I-I don't know your highness?" Kado replied, nervously.

"I'm going to ask you again Kado." King Aric then put his staff near Kado's face, almost like he was about to kill him then and there. "Where…Is...She?"

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you…just follow me your majesty." Kado said, as the king let him go and made their way in search of Kagome. 'Kagome…please forgive me.'

Kagome and Shippo were swimming towards Kagome's secret cove of her collection of human objects, where she was wondering what Shippo needed to show her.

"Shippo why don't you just tell me what this is all about?" Kagome asked, questionably, but still very excited about what this thing could be.

"You'll see don't worry, it's a surprise." Shippo said, as he went up to something in the center of the cove. "TADA!" Shippo then removed a cloth from the object and Kagome gasped in surprise seeing the statue of Inuyasha.

"Shippo." Kagome gasped in surprise and happiness. "Oh Shippo you're the best!" Kagome hugged him tightly, than swam up to the statue. "It looks just like him it even has his beautiful eyes." She said, admiring the statue of her crush. "He looks so handsome…but I believe he looks even better up close though." Kagome giggled like a school girl, twirling around gracefully, until she gasped in surprise and shock seeing her father there in front of her. "Daddy." Kagome exclaimed.

"All of the things I've seen you do…this is far from the worst I have seen in my life. Young lady I set rules for and I expect for you to follow them."

"But dad..." Kagome tried to explain.

"Is it true that you rescued a human from drowning?" King Aric asked her.

"Father I had to I had no choice."

"Oh you had a choice you could've left him there to rot for all I care. You know good and well that the human world is strictly prohibited, everyone knows that."

"But he could've have died."

"Good, one less human to deal and worry with."

"Dad you don't even know him." Kagome replied back, starting to get angry.

"Know him? I don't need to know him, their all the same! Spine-less, fish-eating, monsters, who have no self-respect and only know how to harm others!"

"Daddy I love him!" Kagome shouted, and then gasped in surprise and her realization. It seemed like it was silent for about a few minutes until King Aric finally found his composure to speak.

"…Have you completely lost your damn mind child? He's a human and you're a mermaid!" King Aric shouted at her.

"I don't care. If I have to I'll change that." Kagome said, angrily.

"So help me Kagome, I'm GOING to get through to you." King Aric said, as he then held up his staff as it began to glow. "And if this is the only way…then so be it." He then began to use his staff to trash and destroy all of the human possessions that Kagome collected through most of her life. As stuff were flying everywhere and blowing up into little pieces, Kagome tired to stop her father from destroying more of her things.

"Dad, stop it!" Kagome yelled trying to get her father to stop destroying her things. She then saw him looking at the statue of Inuyasha as she then realized that he was going to destroy the statue. "Daddy, NO!!" Kagome yelled as her father then destroyed the statue as it blew up into tiny pieces and flew over the place.

Kagome couldn't believe her father just did that…not only did he destroy all the things she loved dearly from the human world…her father destroyed the statue of the one person that she loved. Feeling full of sorrow and grief over her things, she fell onto the rock that was in the cove and cried her eyes out. King Aric was about to try and apologize to her for what he did, but decided not to and left the cove, and her crying on that rock. Kado and Shippo watched as the king left and made their way over to her to try and cheer her up, somewhat.

"Kagome I…" Kado tried to explain.

"Don't say anything to me Kado." Kagome said, still shielding her face.

"But Kagome I only want to…"Kado tried again. He knew he messed up; he just wanted to try to say he was sorry.

"Just go away." Kagome said. Once they got the message, Kado and Shippo made their way out of the cove, not saying another word to her. As she was crying, two eels swan into the cove, seeing Kagome crying.

"Poor child." The first one named Britzil said, swimming above her, getting her attention as she looked up to see who was in the cove with her.

"Yes, poor sad child." The second one named Jackal replied, swimming next to the other sea creature.

"She has a very serious problem."

"Yes a very serious problem. If only there was some way and someone to help her." The Britzil said.

"But there is someone that could help her." The Jackal said.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome asked them.

"No need to worry, we won't hurt you." The Britzil said.

"We represent someone who could make all your dreams come true." The Jackal replied.

"Just imagine, being with your prince charming, together forever." They both said.

"I don't understand." Kagome said, quite confused.

"Kikyo has great powers that she can help." The first sea creature said.

"Kikyo…the sea witch?" Kagome replied. She knew who Kikyo was, she heard from her sisters how she used to live in the palace until she was banished. "Why that's…I couldn't…no! Get the hell out of here, leave me alone!" Kagome replied angrily, putting her head back on the rock, hiding her face from the two sea creatures.

"As you wish." The Britzil said, as they began to leave.

"We were only trying to help you." The Jackal said, as he flicked its tail at Inuyasha's statue's face towards Kagome. She looked down to see what came near her when she saw Inuyasha's face at her fin. Kagome than picked it up and looked at it very deeply. She wanted to be with Inuyasha no matter what, and if Kikyo could help her than…

"Wait" Kagome called to them, making up her mind.

"Yes?" The two sea creatures replied, turning around to face her.

Back outside and a few feet away from the cove, Shippo and Kado were feeling bad about what happened to Kagome. Especially Kado since he was the one who opened his big mouth and told King Aric.

"Poor Kagome, she must feel so sad right now." Shippo said, feeling very sad for his best friend. He then got very angry and turned towards Kado. "This is your entire fault! Kagome wouldn't be sad and the King wouldn't have found out if you hadn't said anything."

"I didn't mean to tell him it was an accident." Kado defended himself. He was about to sat something else when he then saw Kagome swimming with two sea creatures. Wanting to know where she was going he swam up to her. "Kagome where are you going with these rotten roughens?"

"I'm going to see Kikyo." Kagome stated, swimming past him, and Kado gasping in surprise at what she said.

"Kagome, no that rotten wench is a demon bitch who is bad news!" Kado said, trying to stop her.

"Why don't you go tell my father then? Since you're so good at that." Kagome said, angrily swimming away from him.

"But I...I." Kado stuttered, but shook it off quickly. "Come on Shippo! Where going after her to make sure nothing bad happens to her." Then Kado and Shippo swam after her and towards Kikyo's lair.

As Kagome and the two sea creatures swam and swam they finally made it to Kikyo's lair. Kagome was already getting freaked out from the place. It was so scary she was beginning to rethink her idea and just go back home.

"This way." The two eels said at the same time, as they swam ahead of her and into the lair.

'Ok Kagome, you can do this.' She thought as she followed them into the lair. It was even creepier on the inside than it was outside. She was already shaking a bit from all the dead bodies, bones, and skulls hanging from the corners of this place. Not to mention the demon sea eels that kept swimming around her.

"Come on, come in dear Kagome." Kikyo called from deep within her lair. Kagome followed her instructions and came deeper into the lair. "Well about time you got in here, you know it isn't very nice to keep a lady waiting." Kikyo replied coming out to see her, than making her way over to a vanity mirror and sat down in front of it. "Now what I want to know what the situation issmirking. Know you have a thing for a human, a prince no less. Not that I blame…he is quite a sexy little than is hechuckling evilly. Well Kagome, luckily for you there is a solution to your problem. The only way for you to get a mortal…is to become a mortal yourself."

Kagome couldn't believe it. This woman was going to help her achieve her wish. "Can you really do that?" She asked, not believing it. This made Kikyo smirk, to herself.

"Of course I can do it, it's what I live to do, to help unfortunate mer-people just like you." Kikyo said, leaving her vanity and going near Kagome, pulling her close so she could follow her. "Now here's the deal…I will make you a potion that would turn you into a human for six days."

"Only six days?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes only SIX days, now normally the amount is three. But...I'm being very generous here and six days is all it should take. Now listen to this carefully, before the sun sets on the sixth day you have to get that hunky prince to kiss you."

"Kiss me…that's it?" Kagome questioned again. Well that shouldn't be too hard; she could do that all in one day.

"Yes but it's not just any kiss Kagome. It has to be a kiss of TRUE love." Kikyo said, making Kagome's face drop somewhat but hid it well in front of Kikyo.

'Oh shit it's harder than I thought. How am I going to have him fall in love with me in SIX FREAKING DAYS?!' Kagome thought. It was impossible, but then she realized she could do it if she tried her hardest and see just what a good person she is, then he'll bound to fall in love with her before the sun sets on the sixth day. While she was thinking, Shippo and Kado made their way around the corner, so they wouldn't be seen by Kikyo or Kagome but they were able to see them.

"And once he kisses you before the sun sets on the sixth day, you'll remain human permanently. However if he doesn't you'll turn back into a mermaid and…you'll be stuck her until you die." Kikyo said, menacing.

"NO Kagome!" Kado tried to warn her, but his mouth was shut up along with Shippo's by Britzil and Jackal, as they wrapped themselves around them.

"Have we got a deal?" Kikyo asked her.

"If I become human…I'll never be able to see my father or sisters again." Kagome said, almost sadly. Her sisters and father were the most important things to her in this ocean. Not to mention Shippo, she would be leaving him forever too if she remained a human.

"That's right." Kikyo gasped in realization. "But…you'll have your man." She said, chuckling evilly. Life is just full of choices is it? OH that reminds me, we haven't discussed the issue of payment."

"But I don't really have…"Kagome tried to say but was then shushed by Kikyo's fin. "I'm not asking much, just a little token you won't even miss it."

"Ok than what is it?

"What I want from you is…your voice." Kikyo replied.

"My…my voice?" Kagome asked, putting a hand on her throat.

"That's right, no more singing, talking, nothing."

"But without my voice how will I?" Kagome babbled about. How will she be able to tell Inuyasha anything or talk to him without her vocal cords?

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face, and don't forget to underestimate the importance of body language, HA!" Kikyo said, as she then made her way over her cabinet full of potions as she began to throw it into her cauldron, making smoke blow up. "Now if you want to be human you gotta sign this herby contract." Kikyo said, holding up the contract, and handing Kagome a pen. 'Alright I got her now.' She thought.

Kagome was debating whether or not to do this or not. There was so much she could lose. But she didn't care, she wanted to be with Inuyasha and this may be the only chance she would get. With her mind made up, and to Kado and Shippo's horror, Kagome signed her name on the dotted line. Kikyo grinning evilly at her job well done, she chanted the spell that would grant Kagome's wishes.

"Now…sing." Kikyo said, wickedly. And Kagome did what she was told as she began to sing her heart out, a bright golden glow forming in Kagome's throat. "Keep singing!" Kiyko shouted, as phantom hands from the potion began to close around Kagome's throat and pull the source of her voice out and into Kikyo's necklace.

Once Kagome's voice was sealed away, a big cloud from the cauldron pulled her up and started to work its magic on her. The cloud was already spilt her once fins in two as they both formed legs and feet. Once the smoke disappeared, Kagome realized she couldn't swim as good like she used to and not to mention she couldn't breathe under here anymore. Seeing that Kagome was having trouble, Kado and Shippo hurried and helped her swim up to the surface before her lungs filled up with water. They swam as fast as they could until finally they reached the surface as Kagome took in the air. However she was still having trouble swimming, so Kado and Shippo took both of her arms and guided her to nearby land.

On the beach, Inuyasha was sitting there with his dog Buddy, humming the tone that had been stuck in his head since he was rescued from Kagome.

"Damn I can't get that song out of my head." Inuyasha said, almost angrily. He couldn't get that song out of his mind, no matter what he did. Not only that he couldn't get that girl's face who saved him out of his mind either. It was driving him freaking crazy! "I looked almost everywhere from this girl…where the hell could she be?"

Little did Inuyasha know that the one he was looking for was on the other side. On the other side of the beach, Kado and Shippo finally made it onto shore as they rested for a bit, after all she was pretty heavy. As Kagome leaned against the rocks and sat up, she realized that her fins were gone.

'Oh my God…I-It It worked.' Kagome thought, raising one of her legs up. 'Oh my God I have legs…and feet.' She then wiggled her toes and smiled a toothy grin in excitement. She always wondered would it would be like to wiggle her toes.

"Well, well, look at who just dropped in." Alder said landing on Kagome's crossed legs. "Look at you Kagome…there's something very different about you." Adler replied, making Kagome nod her head. "Now don't tell, is it uh…a new seashell?" Adler asked her, as Kagome then shock her head still smiling. "Oh I know, it's your hair right, you've been using the dingle hopper right?" Kagome then shook her head again.

'This makes me wish I could talk, it'll probably take Adler a good while to guess that I have legs now.' Kagome thought. To give him some help she started moving her leg up and down to help him a bit.

"Now let's see…I can't put my foot on it but I bet if I stay on here long enough I'll be able to…"

"SHE HAS LEGS YOU DUMBASS!" Kado yelled, getting very upset, making Adler flaps his wings in a bit of a scare and landing next to Kado. "She traded her voice to that mer-bitch Kikyo and got legs, such a dumbass."

"I knew that." Adler said.

"Uh-huh, sure you did." Kado said.

"Kagome turned into a human and now she's gotta find the prince and she's gotta kiss him." AS Shippo was saying this, Kagome was trying to stand and keep her balance up but felt she was having difficulty standing up."

"And she only has six days." Kado said, as Kagome than fell over and crashed into the water on her butt, splashing Adler in the process. "Just look at her, on legs on human legs no less! This is bull I tell you, what will her father say? I'll tell you what her father would say, he'll say I'm going to KILL SOMEONE IN THESE PLACE!" Kado said, pulling Shippo near him. "I'm going to march down in that ocean and tell her father what is going on like I did before." Before Kado could even go further under water, Kagome stopped him by picking him up and shaking her head sadly.

"Don't even shake your head at me young lady. Maybe there is still time left, if we just ask Kikyo to give you back your voice, you can go home and be with the normal fishes and you can just be…and just be" Kado stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on Kagome's face, full of sadness and sorrow. "And just be miserable for the rest of your life." He let out an aggravated sigh, and gave into defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll help you find that prince." This made Kagome smile as big as she didn't know as she gave him a big kiss and put him down on the rock. "Agh, what a softie I'm turning into."

"Now look Kagome I'm telling you, if you want a human to notice you, you have to dress like one. Now let's see what we got here." Adler said, picking up a piece of cloth.

On the other side of the beach, Inuyasha and his dog Buddy were walking along the sandy shore until Buddy picked up a certain smell he remembered not so long ago. He started barking like crazy in happiness as he started to move around Inuyasha frantically, trying to get him to follow him.

"What the hell, Buddy what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat irritated. This dog was always acting crazy! Buddy then started to run ahead for Inuyasha to follow him. "BUDDY!" Inuyasha shouted after the dog, as he too ran after him.

Back to where Kagome and the others were, Kado, Shippo, and Adler were looking at Kagome's new threads.

"There look at her, isn't she a beauty!" Adler said, giving her feathers up.

"Are you blind? She looks funny." Shippo told him.

"I agree with him." Kado said.

'Don't listen to them Kagome, you look sensational." Adler said, as Kagome was wrapped up in the cloth and having a big chuck of the cloth sticking out, looking as if she was fat. They all then heard a dog barking and looked as they all saw one coming near them. Shippo gasped and ducked underwater as Buddy ran towards near Kado. Scared out of his mind, Kado jumped into a pocket that was in the cloth Kagome was wearing as she tried to get away from the dog. She didn't really have anywhere to go, so she climbed up on a huge rock trying get away from him. Buddy tried to get close to hr, as he started jumping up and down excitedly as he then licked the side of her face.

"BUDDY!" Buddy then turned at the sound of his master's voice as he then ran over to his master. Kagome turned her head to where he was running to and started to get into hysterics when she saw who the owner of the dog was.

'Oh my God it's him, it's him!' Kagome thought, frantically.

"Buddy, AH there you are you dumb dog." Inuyasha said, as Buddy was still jumping up and down, trying to get his master's attention. "Quiet you, what the hell has gotten into you?" Inuyasha said, roughing up his fur. He then saw what had gotten his dog so worked up as he looked over and saw Kagome on the rock. "OH so this is why you ran over her so fast." Inuyasha said, making his way over to her.

'Oh God he's coming over near me.' Kagome started, grabbing her hair and messing with it out of nerves.

"Yo you ok? I'm sorry about my dog he could be a real ass sometimes." Inuyasha said, trying to calm Buddy down. "But don't worry he's completely harmless." He then got a better look at her and just saw her smiling at him so sweetly. "Umm ok…so why are you smiling so much?" Inuyasha asked her.

'Duh, because you look so damn handsome is why.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha just looked at her a bit funny when he got no answer. But for some reason, there was something familiar about her.

"I don't know why but for some reason you look so familiar. Have we met before?" He asked her.

'Yeah, I'm the one that saved you from drowning in the ocean a just two days ago.' Kagome thought, as she shook her head, smiling.

"Hmm…well than maybe you can help me, what's your name by the way?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome opened her mouth to say her name, but then realized she couldn't tell him her name.

'Damn it I forgot…I can't talk because Kikyo has my voice.' Kagome then looked sad, as her eyes moved to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked her, worriedly. "What is it?" Kagome then put tapped her fingers near her throat, hoping he'll understand. "Oh…well it's no biggie, you couldn't possibly be who I'm looking for anyway." Inuyasha replied, not the least bit sad. "Besides the girl I'm looking for was cute…much cuter than you."

'What the hell did he just say?' Kagome thought a bit angrily. She couldn't believe it?! This guy seemed so rude from who she saw on the ship. But she probably guessed it was because he didn't have anyone to care about him. Well she'll make sure she changed that. But first she had to make him see that she is the girl he's looking for. 'But how can I do that? WAIT I got it.' Kagome thought as she than smiled, an idea popping in her head. She then made a whole bunch of arm movements, to try to make him see what happened.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her doing these gestures. He thought she was weird already, now he was convinced she was. "Ah you're hurt or something?" Inuyasha guessed, but saw as Kagome was shaking her head no, and did more gestures.

"No, okay uh…you need help?" When Kagome tried to do another gesture, she lost balance was about to fall on the sand, until Inuyasha grabbed her before she hit the ground. "WOAH watch it clumsy before you get hurt." Inuyasha pulled her tight to her chest, so she wouldn't fall. However when he felt her chest up against his, they both blushed a bit from the close content, but he still didn't let her go. They both looked at each other, still blushing until Inuyasha snapped out of it and looking away.

"Y-You uh…you must've been through some crazy shit huh?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, as she nodded her head. "Well…I guess I can take you back to my place until your back on your feet. C'mon let's go." Inuyasha said, as he led her to the direction if his place. Kagome turned towards Shippo and Adler, smiling happily as Shippo gave her thumbs up and Adler a feather's up. As they started walking Kagome was having some trouble and kept wobbling a bit.

"Goodness wench, you can barely walk. What's wrong never walked in a day in your life before?" Inuyasha joked

'As a matter of fact yeah.' Kagome thought. It was getting harder and harder to walk, but she'll master it, no matter how long it takes. It took awhile but they finally made it to Inuyasha's palace. Kagome looked up at it admirably. 'Wow…this place is really beautiful. It's just as beautiful as the palace back home.' Kagome thought smiling in awe.

"I know it is a nice place, but this is where you'd live too if your parents ruled a kingdom." Inuyasha said, as they made their way inside the palace.

'Actually I am a princess and my father is the king of all of Atlantica.' Kagome smiled.

"Yo can somebody come in here ASAP!" Inuyasha yelled, until an old woman came into the room with long grey hair, and brown eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha ye are back." The maid said.

"Hey old hag, I need you to take care of this girl I found out on the beach for me. She kinda smells pretty funny too, you might want to give her a bath." Inuyasha told her, handing her over to Kaede.

'Did he just say I stink?' Kagome thought a bit angrily.

"I told ye a million times stop calling me an old hag!" Kaede said angrily.

"What _old hag_, just clean her up and then take her into the dining room for dinner." Inuyasha said, then leaving the room.

"Fine I would do as ye said." Kaede said, as her and Kagome both watched Inuyasha leave and head into the dining room. "Ok well let's go than." Kaede said, as she led Kagome up the stairs to a bathroom to prepare her a bath. Once in the bathroom, Kaede started the water and then added some bubble bath to the water. Kagome watched in amazement as the tub filled with bubbles.

"All right then…go on in the water's warm enough." Kaede said, as she than watched as Kagome got out of the piece of cloth she was in and stepped into the bathtub.

'Wow…these things feel so good.' Kagome thought, as she began to play with the bubbles in the tub.

"So from Inuyasha told me, ye were washed up from a ship wreck." Kaede said, as she poured some water over Kagome's head to get the soap and shampoo out of her hair. "That must've been very sad, but don't worry we'll fix ye up in no time." Kado picked his head out of pocket of where he was until he saw Kaede coming near him, picking up the piece of rag. Kagome realized her picking up the rag and leaving the room in it.

'Oh no Kado's still in the pouch.' Kagome thought panicking.

"I'll just…uh…I'll just get this washed for you." Kaede said, as she then made her way down to where the other maids were washing clothes. Kaede then made her way back into the bathroom to finish fixing up Kagome.

'Hope Kado will be ok.' Kagome thought as Kaede than began to wash her hair and clean her up.

A few hours later, Inuyasha was in the dining room with Myoga talking about Kagome.

"I know this seems crazy Myoga but I know I saw her." Inuyasha told him.

"Yes I'm sure you did Master Inuyasha, but girls' like that just don't come out of the ocean and then disappear in thin air." Myoga said to him.

"Look you old fart; I told you I'm not making this up! She's out there somewhere Myoga and I'm going to find her." Inuyasha told him. He then heard giggling as he saw, in the doorway Sango pulling Kagome to the side.

"Come on, come on now don't ye be shy." Kaede said, guiding her inside. When Kagome made her way into the dining room she was dressed in a beautiful pink spaghetti strapped dress, pink strapped high-heeled shoes, and was wearing beautiful diamond earrings. Kagome smiled sweetly when she saw Inuyasha and made her way over to him. Inuyasha couldn't believe it, she looked beautiful! He couldn't stop from staring at her like an idiot.

"Oh Inuyasha doesn't she looked wonderful." Myoga said, as Kagome stood in from of him, awaiting his approval.

"Wow…umm…you look…uh you look ok, I won't say beautiful, but uh…you look alright." Inuyasha said, making Kagome get a little red, but not from blushing, from. He just couldn't be nice to her for some reason. He doesn't mean to be, but that's how he is. Actually this is the first time he felt this nervous and couldn't talk right in form of a girl.

'This damn guy!' Kagome thought. Even when she as looking this good, he was still treating her like dirt and it was getting on her nerves.

"Oh don't mind Master Inuyasha, he's just too stubborn to admit that you look lovely." Myoga said, leading hr over to the table. "Now come my dear you must be famished." He pulled out her chair and helped her into it as he then made his way over to his seat. Along with Inuyasha. When Kagome sat down she realized that she saw the dingle hopper near her plate and picked it and using it to comb out her hair. "Now that's better, it's not very often we have such lovely dinner guests huh Master Inuyasha?"

Kagome than froze her movements and saw that Inuyasha and Myoga were both looking at her very strangely. Actually Inuyasha was looking at her as though she was stupid. She put the fork down quickly and put her head down nervously.

'Damn I must've looked like an idiot.' Kagome thought.

"What the hell are you doing, haven't you ever used a fork before?" Inuyasha asked her.

'Fork? Is this what this thing is?' Kagome thought looking at it strangely. 'So that must be another name for it.' She then saw Myoga smoking through a pipe and smiled knowing exactly what it was. 'A snorfblast!' Kagome thought happily.

Myoga than felt eyes on him and saw that Kagome was staring at him, or more like the pipe in his hands. "Uh do you like it?" He said handing it to her and she looked at it in amazement. "It is rather uh..."But his words were cut short, when Kagome blew hard into it as tobacco powder flew out and onto his face.

"HAHA know that's a good look for ya Myoga!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Why Inuyasha this is the first time I've seen you smile in years." Kaede said, making Kagome's sad frown turn into a smile.

"Yes well that's nice." Myoga said, cleaning his face of the tobacco powder with a napkin. "Now Kaede, what will we be having for dinner?"

"Oh it's the chief's specialty, stuffed crab." Kaede said making Kagome's hurt sink a bit.

'Stuffed crab? Oh no I hope Kado isn't on the menu.' Kagome thought worriedly. Kaede then came out a couple minutes later with their dinner. And set a plate covered in a silver cover then in front of them.

"You know Master Inuyasha, I think it would be best if perhaps our lovely young guest could stay here for a few days, you know until she gets back on her feet." Myoga suggested, but Inuyasha wasn't really paying much attention, for he kept looking at Kagome from the corners of his eyes. He had to admit she was looking hot now in that dress, but he like the idiot he was, he wouldn't say it or admit to her face.

"Master Inuyasha?" Myoga said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what is it Myoga?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I said perhaps it would be wise if this lovely young girl could stay here for awhile." Myoga repeated. He knew Inuyasha had a liking to this girl. But since he knew Inuyasha, he knew his young master was acting like a total jackass to even acknowledge it.

"What, no way this wench is staying here!" Inuyasha grumped out in a low, angry whisper.

"Look Master Inuyasha, you can't throw her out she probably has nowhere to go or stay. And stop acting like a jackass and admit you actually find this girl lovely." Myoga hissed in a whisper.

"I won't admit it because it ain't true. There are far prettier girls out there somewhere. And did you forget already I'm looking for that girl who saved me from drowning from the storm." Inuyasha than calmed down a bit.

"I don't really give a crap; she's going to be staying here." Myoga said, as he then lifted his cover and Kado was there on his plate. Kagome saw him there on his plate, alive and well and motioned for him to come over and get under the cover of her plate quickly.

"…Fine…maybe your right about her staying her; it didn't look like she had much when I found her. But she's only staying for a few days." Inuyasha said, as Kado was still trying to make his way over to Kagome's plate.

"I doubt she'll want to though, but I'll ask her so you can lay off my back." Inuyasha said to him. As he then turned to Kagome as she quickly placed the lid down quickly once Kado made it quickly into her plate. "Look ummm…I think it would be better if you stay here for a few days, just until you get back on your feet. So I hope you don't mind?"

'YES, just what I really wanted really.' Kagome thought smiling.

"Well wonderful, now since that's all settled let's all eat before this crab decides to walk right off my plate." Myoga then looked at his plate and realized that his crab indeed disappeared.

Later that night, Kagome was up in a guest bedroom, looking below at Inuyasha play with his dog Buddy.

'He doesn't seem so bad now.' Kagome thought, as she continued to look at him.

"C'mon Buddy!" Inuyasha called to him, as the dog began to get happy and jump and bark happily at his master. "Haha good boy Buddy." He said, petting him, and from her window the gesture made Kagome chuckle. Inuyasha then turned his head toward her window and saw her looking at him. Instead of being mean, he gave her a little wave.

Kagome feeling shocked he discovered her staring at him, and actually showing her a nice gesture. Kagome gave a small shy wave back at him. Then turned around and headed for bed.

"Huh she's one weird girl." Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he continued to play with Buddy.

Back in the room, Kagome was combing her hair out with the fork.

'This day wasn't so bad. Even though Inuyasha seemed a bit mean to me, I'm sure he'll come along to like me.' Kagome thought.

"This was the most horrible day of my life!" Kado exclaimed. "I hope your appreciating what I'm going through for you Kagome; I was almost cooked and served for dinner."

Kagome wasn't listening to anything Kado was saying as she sat on the bed but then sank a little from it being so big and comfy.

'Wow this bed is different from the beds I'm used to. They were never this comfy.' Kagome thought as she then bounced on it, loving the feel of it as she then drifted off to sleep.

"Now look Kagome we have five days to get that prince to kiss you, so sometime this week you have to let this guy show him the real you so he can fall in love you…" Kado then looked over towards her bed and saw that she had fallen asleep. He then crawled over to her and pulled the blanket up around her.

"You are hopeless princess…you know that." Kado said, as he then moved up a bit on the bed and started to fall asleep himself.

Back under the ocean in the throne room, a guard and came up to King Aric to report back.

"Any sign of them anywhere?" King Aric asked, hopefully.

"No your majesty, there's no sign of you daughter or Kado anywhere." He guard said, making King Aric's face sadden.

"Well then keep looking; leave no coral reef of rock untouched. Let no one sleep in this kingdom until she's safe at home."

"Yes your highness." The guard replied, as he then swam away from him, leaving the king alone.

"What have I done…what have I done?"

BlueMoon Goddess: FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. I hope you all appreciate this long chapter for the years I haven't updated this story. And I hope you'll enjoy the other chapters to come too because in the next chapter we start day two of Kagome and Inuyasha's day together and her plan to have him fall in love with her. Until next time you guys


End file.
